The Tale of Two Siblings
by Pandora Wynters
Summary: "When did she grow into such a stunning woman?"  "When did he become such a lustful man?"  Come with an open mind to enjoy the deliciously dirty tale of these two siblings.
1. Chapter 1

**Tons & tons of incest ... you have been fairly warned. Anyway, please enjoy my story! ~ **_Pandora_

I followed the angelic voice to the bathroom. Taking a deep breath to calm myself I eased the door open.

_So close._

My pulse thudded in my ears. Dropping the towel that hung loosely around my hips I pulled open the curtain.

_Rin._

She belted out a high note while wiggling her hips. I stepped under the stream of water closing the curtain behind me. She turned as if sensing my presence.

"Holy crap Len!" Her arms immediately flew to cover her breasts leaving the patch of blonde hair between her legs unprotected.

"Get out!" Her face grew beet red "You know you can't be in here!"

"Would you be saying that if it were him?" I grabbed her arms pulling her to me.

"What the hell are you doing?" She cried out, her chest heaved rubbing her breasts against me.

"I want you Rin." I gripped the engorged member between my legs

"No. Stop it!" Her body was betraying her. She was heating up, her nipples hardening into little buds.

"Tell me you didn't have sex with that man whore!" I clenched my fists. The thought of Rin lying in bed with Mikuo made my blood boil.

"It's none of your business! Now get out!" She backed herself into the wall

"It is my business!" I trapped her against the wall barricading her with my arms. "You. Are. Mine!"

"That's disgusting Len! I am your sister don't you dare forget that! If you leave now I'll forget this happened."

Ignoring her comment I shut off the water and swept her into my arms.

"Len have you gone mad? Put me down!" She struggled

"Keep doing that, you're really turning me on" I teased kicking open the door to my bedroom. I eyed her, she'd grown into such a beautiful woman. "You're gorgeous."

She blushed "Len please."

I laid her on my bed and climbed on top of her

"You're mine Rin."

My name left her lips in a caressing whisper.

I kissed her in the way I'd been wanting to do for awhile. Rin was no longer a sister to me, in my eyes she was a beautiful woman with the voice of an angel. I moaned into her mouth as her tongue tangled with mine.

_So sweet. More!_

Tearing away from the lustful kiss, I brought my lips to her neck, sucking and nibbling on her flawless skin. Her arms hung loosely around my neck as her body shook with pleasure. I stared at the love mark I had left before moving my my lips to her ear.

"Make sure Mikuo sees this." I whispered "Make sure he knows that you are mine." I nipped at her earlobe

A soft moan escaped her lips. I traveled down to her breasts and ravished the soft mounds one by one. By the time my need to assault her breasts was quenched she was moaning and writhing in my arms.

"Rin?"

Her blue eyes peered up at me. I smiled causing her to blush furiously.

"Touch me" I laid back on the bed, my cock throbbing begging for her touch.

"I don't really know what to do." Her face grew even redder.

I smiled at her.

"Len I'm sorry!" She hid her face in her hands

"No" I removed her hands "That means you've done nothing with Mikuo." I pulled her on top of me. "Let me teach you"

I pulled her small hands towards my cock. It was pulsing anticipating her touch.

"Rin" I moaned as she tentatively stroked me. The girl I had very often fantasized about was on top of me, fondling my cock.

"Rin? Len?" My mother's voice rang out.

"Len! What do we do?" Rin was panicking while still holding my throbbing member.

I chuckled and threw the covers over her. "Keep going"

My mother knocked

"Come in" I called

She poked her face in "Hi! Where's your sister?"

Rin's hands were exploring, I could feel her warm breath on me. _Crap_. I felt an orgasm drawing nearer. "She might be out in the-" I sucked in a breath as my cock erupted cum all over.

"Len? Are you alright?" My mother came running

"I'm fine! Just some stomach pain." I put a hand out to stop her approach.

"You're sweating buckets! Are you running a fever?"

"No! I just finished working out, so I'm gonna take a shower … Some privacy please?"

She hesitated "Ok … If you see Rin tell her to find me."

"Sure" I smiled

The door closed with a click. I sighed and pulled off the covers, and there she was a sight to behold.

"Rin ... you're covered in-" I laughed

She blushed "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Of course" I watched her get up and enter the adjoining room. Upon hearing the water start I got up and slipped into the bathroom to join her.

**Leave a comment even if it's just to say hi! Plenty more to come. If you are unsure as to who Mikuo is feel free to google "Mikuo Hatsune" =) ~**_ Pandora_


	2. Chapter 2

**Major Vocalove to all my readers! I appreciate your time, so let me not waste it any longer with my rambling ~ **_Pandora_

Len stared at me from across the table grinning. I blushed remembering where his lips had been earlier.

"What's with the scarf Rin?" His voice broke through to my parents who had been in their own world having a conversation.

_Why would he do this? He knows …_

My parent's stared at me waiting for my response. I already figured that they were suppressing their curiosity since my mother hadn't made a comment about the clashing accessory.

"I just felt like wearing one. I didn't realize it was a big deal." I stared down at my plate of food

"Are you two fighting?" My father questioned

"I don't think we are" Len reached across the table to squeeze my hand, a seemingly innocent gesture to all outsiders, but I knew better. I removed my hand from his all too comforting grip.

"May I be excused father?" I stood unable to meet my brother's eyes

"Of course"

I hurried away from the table. The more distance I put between us the easier it became for me to breathe.

"Rin!"

_No._

My heart began to flutter and I found myself unable to speak.

"Look at me" He tilted my chin upwards

_When did he get so tall?_

"Are you ok?" He unwound the scarf and kissed the site of the love mark.

"We shouldn't be doing this." I croaked blushing furiously

"Haven't you realized by now my dear sister that I have no need for your approval." His eyes burned with lust.

I was caught in my predator's line of sight. Foolishly I pressed myself up against the wall. Len cocked his head to side, quirked a brow and chuckled.

"There's something about you cowering in fear..." He pondered while trapping me with his body. "It's adorable. Why are you so afraid of me?"

"I'm not." I let him take hold of my body.

_So warm._ I smiled at the thought then realized that my brother, no my **twin,** was the one hugging me the way a man would hug his lover.

_So what? … Siblings hug all the time right?_

_But this isn't just a hug and you know it!_

_You're right._ Len's hands were caressing me. His fingers were toying with my hair and trailing up and down my spin. I felt his lustful reaction towards me poking my stomach.

"Is this what you're afraid of Rin? … Being with me like this?" Using his strength against me he forced me to meet his gaze.

Footsteps interrupted our intimate conversation. Len assumed a casual pose as the footsteps drew closer, I struggled to compose myself, but my brother's nearness made the task next to impossible.

The maid turned the corner and spotted us."Ah! Here you are Ms. Rin, you have a call from someone named Mikuo."

"Tell him she's busy." Len seethed. I could feel the evil aura that clung to my brother.

"I'll take the call in my room." I glared at my twin "It's not your decision to make."

He gazed at me for a long moment then turned and walked away from me.

My heart went into a frenzy.

_I hurt him._

I watched him walk out of the door slamming it shut behind him. Tears burned my eyes as my heart thudded frenziedly. I've always hated getting into arguments with Len. _What do I do?_

***Gasp* No sex I know, but somehow this is turning into a story instead of just a smutty piece. Drop by, leave a complaint, say hi, have a sexy party! I'm working on the next chapter now, hope I don't disappoint! ~**_ Pandora_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Vocalovers! Thanks for taking the time to read! Released earlier than I planned, but I couldn't keep you guys waiting. ~**_ Pandora_

"I love her and I don't want him in her life."

Kaito looked up startled by my statement. I'd broken the silence by voicing my thoughts and was bracing myself for Kaito's disgust. I turned to face my confidant and to my surprise found him beaming.

"I was wondering when this would happen." He rubbed his chin "I assume you're talking about Rin!"

My stomach gave a lurch "Yes, I am"

He chuckled "And now you're pissed off that she's with Mikuo."

I nodded

"Well, you may hate me for saying this, but there's no way you and her will ever be."

I sat in stunned silence as Kaito continued.

"Even if you two start something she'll eventually want to be able to claim you as her boyfriend. It's a troublesome relationship, but I won't tell you to stay away."

_He's right. No matter what anyone says I won't stay away from her. She's mine and tonight I will claim her._

"You haven't had sex with her have you?"

"No … Not yet." I stared at my blue haired companion. _What an odd ball, doesn't even flinch at the thought of it._

"Rin?" I knocked on her bedroom door and received no response. I opened the door to find an empty room. _If she's still on this property there's only one place she could be. _I made my way out to the garden and spotted Rin sitting under the orange tree.

"Hi, mind if I join you?" I smiled

"You're not angry anymore?" She questioned as she took my hands and tried to pull me down.

I grinned at her feeble attempt. "I've gotten much stronger Rin, and no I'm not angry." I sat down next to her and to my surprise she crawled into my arms.

"I'm sorry Len" She looped her fingers with mine.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Do remember how you'd pretend to be livid just so you could see me beg?"

She blushed "It was kinda fun, you always tried everything to make me happy."

"I fell for it every time just because I hated not seeing you smile. Nothing ever worked though, and it wasn't until I gave up that you'd come running back apologizing."

We shared a minute of laughter.

"We used to be so close" She murmured fondly

"What happened to that?"

She drew away from me and wrapped her arms around herself. "We grew up."

"So what?"

"We can't be like that anymore. Mother was right and these last couple of days prove it."

"Mother said this would happen?"

She hesitated "Yes, when I was 13 mother spoke to me about the changes we'd be going through. Now that I was becoming a woman I couldn't do the same things I was doing then."

"Like sleeping with me?"

She nodded curtly "Mother was right to take those measures imagine what would have happened if we had continued down that path." She paused and turned to me "It's bad enough you already have these … feelings for me."

"Is it such a bad thing?" I murmured inching closer to her. "I'm not to blame for these feelings … you are"

She dropped her gaze to her lap. "I didn't do anything."

I leaned into her causing her to shiver. "You torture me Rin" I planted a kiss on her cheek "I want you."

"You mustn't" Her voice quivered

"Oh, I must" I coaxed her into lying down and letting me on top of her.

"This is weird." She squirmed rubbing herself on my crotch

"Is it?" I gazed down at her unrelenting. She blushed before craning her neck to meet my lips for a passionate embrace. She sighed, opening her lips and granting me access. I indulged in this moment, letting my hands roam wherever they pleased. Her skin was warm to the touch, I let my fingers glide down her uncovered neck and reached down to cup her breasts. Her reaction was unmistakable, her nipples hardening into buds under my touch, her hips thrusting against my raging hard on. She pulled away from the kiss.

"We could be caught" She murmured

"Sssh, don't ruin the moment." I sat her up and tugged at the knot that was keeping her dress on. She gasped as it came loose leaving her body exposed to my gaze. I let my my hand glide down her stomach to the patch of hair still hidden by the dress.

"Why aren't you wearing any underwear?" I let my fingers dip into her wet slit and stroked the throbbing bump that was begging for my attention. Her breathing turned into panting as I twiddled with her clit gradually increasing the pressure. With a soft moan her hips rose off the ground her thighs parting giving my hand better access. Sliding past her clit I dipped into her wetness soliciting a moan from her. I bent to ravish her lips once more when I heard my mother's voice calling for us.

_Damn that woman and her bad timing!_

I made sure Rin watched as I withdrew my fingers and brought them to my lips . I winked at her and watched in amusement as her face turned beet red.

"You should get dressed" I let my eyes take in her naked form one last time before standing and walking off to distract my mother.

**Curse that woman! Hey, if you're single hit the review button and come mingle =) tell me why you love Vocaloid so much, tell me if you would like to see Len dominate Rin, tell me how much you wanna read the next chapter, leave a cute emoticon, teach me how to say hello goodbye and thank you in your native language, or just drop by with a greeting! Lots of Vocalove to you all! ~ **_Pandora_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Vocalovers I'm back! I know it's been a long time, I'm in good health and I hope all of you are too. The only reason it took me so long to update was because every time I sat down with the agenda of writing this chapter I was disturbed by some pesky problem! So anyway here is the long awaited chapter! ~ **_Pandora_

My mind raced with anticipation. Len had promised an exciting night and after this afternoon's activities I was excited to see what he had planned. _Len_. His name sent blood rushing through my body. _You've given into lust, how sickening! _My chastising was interrupted when a pair of warm arms wrapped around me. I felt a slow smile stretch across my lips as he nuzzled my neck.

"We're as alone as we're going to get." His voice was laced with uninhibited lust.

I let him pull me towards the bed.

"Relax" He pulled me in for a kiss. His taste exploded in my mouth, a drug sending me into another world. I felt my body go slack against him, he caught me and pulled me closer. I felt lightheaded as if floating. _This never happened with Mikuo. _I groaned softly as his fingers brushed softly against my skin. Jerking back to get some air I was now well aware of the intense state of my arousal, I tugged at the orange nightgown that was now irritating me.

"Take it off." His tone held an undercurrent of authority that startled me into action. I urged the piece of fabric over my head and tossed it off to the side. Not waiting for another command I began undoing the buttons to his shirt.

"Not afraid anymore?" He sent me a warm smile as he eased off his shirt.

I licked my lips nervously "I want you."

His silence was maddening. I peeked up at him, to my utter surprise he was grinning.

"I was ready to force you, but since you're willing to cooperate." With expert hands he removed the rest of his clothing.

"Did you-" I hesitated, unsure of how to pose my question. "Did you bring protection?"

He closed the small space between us "No more worrying" With a gentle push from him I fell back onto the bed. I saw the glint of approval in eyes as his gaze traveled down my body, I spread my legs revealing myself to his gaze.

"I will definitely enjoy this." He covered my body with his.

My heart pounded nervously as his hands gripped his cock. Panic flared wildly _This is wrong!_

"Len w-" The words had barely escaped my mouth when he'd plunged into me.

"I told you I would force you." He playfully bit my shoulder.

I couldn't find any anger, the indecisiveness I was once feeling was now replaced with curiosity. I could feel him, hard and throbbing inside of me. I shifted experimentally, Len's hands gripped my shoulders forcing me to still.

"God, you're so wet," He whispered his breathing hard and fast. He withdrew slowly and plunged back in forcing a cry from my lips

_Was this the sensation my friends had tried so hard to describe to me_ ?

He let out a cry of frustration and began to move at an accelerated pace. His thrusts were quick, deep and made my whole body thrum with pleasure. Anyone of the help could walk by and hear the sounds of our lovemaking, but neither of us took caution to keep our cries of pleasure to a minimum. I whimpered with desire and wrapped my legs around his waist drawing him in deeper, feeling his hard length in me. I tilted my head back, bucking my hips against him trying desperately to get more pleasure. My fingers clawed at his back, urging him deeper. It was then I heard the sound of what seemed to be my voice, the sultry pleading tone that begged for more was foreign to my own ears. I strained against him, meeting each thrust with perfect tempo till he lifted me off the bed. He hugged me tightly to his body, his breath hot against my neck as he whispered my name. I moaned enjoying the feeling of the ridge of his cock brushing against the hard knot of my clit as he moved relentlessly against me. The first orgasm surprised me and I cried out. He kissed me, swallowing the sound as quickly as possible and I shimmied, writhing with the ecstasy of it. He groaned, his pumping movements increasing in speed. The second and third orgasms lit me up like fireworks, and I screamed into his mouth as he slammed home. He let out a guttural groan, holding me tight against his pelvis. I could feel his cock jerking inside me, and I tightened around him, my cunt quivering with the aftershocks of my multiple orgasms.

Slowly, he scooted forward, placing me gently back on the bed even as he was still buried inside me. The rush of blood in my head began to subside.

"That was amazing" My throat was in slight pain from overuse.

Len gave a small smile. "That was my line"

I laughed and closed my eyes, listening to his heart as it began to slow down. I felt blissfully worn out. I sighed as Len's cock went soft and slipped out me allowing some cum to trickle out also.

_Ahh, damn him! He didn't use a condom!_

"You should clean up before you fall asleep." He stretched and snuggled up against me.

"Yea, but I don't want to get up." I was beyond content_ Where is your anger? Your remorse? You've committed a sin!_

"In whose eyes?" The words slipped out before I had a chance to stop them.

"What are you saying?" Len murmured half asleep.

"I'm happy that's all." It was then that I made the decision that the side of me that was so against this relationship had to die.

***_ "You know what Rin" Len stood up after trying, without success, to get me to come swimming. "If you let fear or other people rule your decisions you'll miss out on all the adventures life has to offer." He smiled as he offered me his hand._***

_That's right! This is one adventure I can't miss and as long as Len is by my side I have nothing to fear especially not the judgment of others._

**Yay! I'm so glad I got this done! So, as always I'm always happy to hear from you guys so leave a comment! Actually it was because I read the comments you guys had left that I locked my door and refused to be disturbed till I finished this chapter! ^_^ Thanks for your time and support ~ **_Pandora_


	5. Chapter 5

**Yea, it's been awhile! I've been contemplating whether to continue this story since I sort of already got that scene out of my head, but lately I've had the itch to write more! ~ **_Pandora_

I walked into the kitchen with a smile etched on my face. The images of my night with Rin played repeatedly in head.

"Good morning!" I couldn't help but smile at the person who had tried so hard to prevent last night's activities.

"Good morning. Where were you last night?" My mother wasn't the type of person to hide her suspicions.

"I spent the night elsewhere." I responded vaguely

"We tried to check on your sister after we returned but her door was locked."

"She's home."

"Why would she lock her door?"

"I wouldn't know, you should ask her that."

"Ah! Miyako, come here."

The timid maid approached my mother "What can I do for you madam?"

"Would you happen to know why my daughter's door was closed last night?" My mother pegged the maid with a hard stare.

The maid shifted uncomfortably.

_Damn it! She knows. _"If you know anything Miyako now is the time to speak up."

She turned towards me and seemed to understand my words at once. "Miss Rin, she didn't want to be disturbed. She said she wasn't feeling well."

"Well, let's hope she gets better by tonight. That's all Miyako." My mother shooed away the young maid.

"What's happening tonight?" I murmured while memorizing the face of the girl and making a note to speak to her later.

"Your father and I are hosting a small soiree."

I chuckled "Small? You don't do small."

She glared "Just make sure that you and your sister are ready by this evening! If you're done I have better things to attend to." I was dismissed with the wave of a hand.

"I'm not one of the help mother." I took my leave heading straight for the servants quarters.

"Are you sure?" A female voice inquired

"I mean I've never done it before, but I've heard the masters once and that's what it sounded like"

_Fuck. Just what I need, gossiping maids._

"Shame! These rich folks really have no morals!"

"Doesn't the girl have a boyfriend?"

_How many of them are in there?_

"Yep."

"I think they love each other"

A small smile tugged at my lips. _Damn this house. _

"That's revolting! They're twins!"

"Their love is deeper than what their parents have. They should be allowed to be together!" Miyako's usually calm voice rose with anger.

"We all know what would happen if the madam ever found out."

I stepped into the room "Ladies, am I to assume only the four of you know this information?"

Miyako shot up from the bed bowing immediately while the others stayed put shame coloring their faces.

"I'm so very sorry young master!"

"Relax Miyako, as long as this information doesn't get out you all still have your jobs."

The maids issued a sigh of relief.

"I suggest you all learn how to keep your mouths shut because if I hear any more about this I will destroy you."

"Be nice Len." Rin smiled

"You followed me." I guessed

She nodded and turned to the maids. "Thank-you for your silence" She bowed

The level of discomfort in the room rose as I took Rin's hand. "Let's go."

"Have you heard about tonight's gathering?" She murmured

I nodded "It's a waste of time"

She smiled "You always say that"

"How are you feeling?"

She kissed me and smiled. Her warm silence spoke loud and clear. "About last night," She reddened "You didn't … You didn't put on a condom."

I couldn't help but laugh, her innocence was far too endearing. "I was going to, but I was too caught up in the moment to remember much else. If you're so worried you should go buy a Morning After pill."

Her eyes widened in shock and she reached up to cover her ears "This conversation is too weird!"

I watched in amusement as she ran off...

***The Midnight Soiree* **

Rin let out a girlish shriek as I barged into her room.

"Don't you knock?" She shouted gripped her chest

"I didn't feel a need to. What's there that I haven't seen?" I shrugged

"Just because … 'things' happened doesn't give you the right to barge in on me! Close the door and get in here!"

I waggled my eyebrows at her "Inviting me in already! You just can't get enough can you Rin?"

A faint smile contradicted the scowl on her face. "Would you mind zipping me up?"

"Any excuse to touch you." I teased moving behind her to zip up her dress. I couldn't help the smile that made it's way to my lips, she looked stunning. The orange and black dress clung to the curves that I ached to once again feel underneath me. I placed a kiss on her exposed shoulder curbing my lust for now.

"The guests are awaiting our arrival, shall we go?" I held out arm for her.

With a huge smile she grabbed hold. "Does this look normal?"

"It's normal for a couple."

A small, sweet smile lit up her face.

"When you make faces like that it make me want to keep you in this room with me for another night."

She blushed "Don't say such perverted things!"

"I thought we'd already agreed that I am a pervert." I escorted her out the door.

Her laughter came to an abrupt end as her gaze landed on him. "Mikuo!" She released her hold on my arm and distanced herself from me.

"This is a surprise." I spat out bitterly

"Well, since I haven't seen my girlfriend in a while I decided to invite myself." He glared

"Now, now my dear brother do curb your jealousy." Miku Hatsune, younger sister of mine enemy, gave me her all too famous sickly sweet smile. "Len, how are you this evening?"

"Just fine." I glared

"I think we should leave these two to catch up." She snaked an arm around me and pulled me down the stairs. "I knew it would happen eventually."

I froze "What are you going on about now?"

She laughed, a short slightly maniacal laugh. "Don't play coy with me. Your infatuation with that girl is beyond evident."

I couldn't help but smile. "At this rate the entire world will know."

"Imagine the uproar that would cause." She paused, grinning demonically. "This is about the time where you offer a bribe in exchange for my silence."

"We both know there would be no point in that if you wanted to tell you would told have already."

"True." She made her way towards the swelling music. "I really do want to tell."

"Am I to assume you already have?"

She shot me a smile as she sauntered casually away.

I turned my back to the patio door and stared at the night sky. The party had wrapped up and I hadn't seen Rin all night. The door was opened violently.

"You bastard!"

I turned to face my mother all too ready for the slap that followed.

"You're a disgrace to this family! I want you out of my house!"

"Miku told you?" I smiled

"I would have found out sooner or later on my own. I've always suspected you. Ever since you've been able to speak you've been lusting after her."

I chuckled "You don't even care for her."

"I do, she is the gem of this family and you are nothing but a mere blemish."

"You've been looking for a reason to get rid of me … I won't be arguing with you any further." I pushed past her heading for the door.

"Len!" A sobbing Rin threw herself into my arms. "Don't go! Please … Please don't leave me."

"Rin … You were right from the start … This was a very bad idea."

"No! No! No! You can't tell me this after making me fall in love with you! I'm yours! I love you!"

"Rin" I cupped her chin and brought her lips to mine.

"That's enough!" My father's authoritative voice shattered the moment. He pulled Rin from my arms "Get out."

Unlike my mother he did not choose to yell, his voice was ice cold and concise. Not allowing myself a final glimpse of my lover's face I stepped out of the door just as she let out a final cry.

**Drop by and leave a comment! I can't promise that I'll be able to upload (or even type) the next chapter very soon, but I do want to continue it since I hope to wrap up the story in about 3 more chapters or so, but I might expand if you guys demand it.** _~ Pandora_


	6. Chapter 6

**TTS is taking a break, I'm not abandoning it! I have something else I feel the need to work on first. I hope you guys will read my new fic, but it is so much more darker and twisted than TTS so please consider this your warning if you do choose to read. **_~ Pandora_

Each echo of the door slam left me emptier. I was past crying. I was past yelling. I sat on my knees staring at the door, my breaths escaping in short strained gasps.

"Good riddance."

I turned to her, the source of the malicious whisper, the cause for all my pain and I ... stared. Even though I was filled with anger, even though I wanted so badly to make her feel my pain I couldn't bring myself to open my mouth.

She eyed me with distaste, as if I were rat crawling along her spotless floor, "Get up and clean yourself up. Tomorrow you'll be going to therapist." She continued talking as she walked away "Maybe we can still fix you."

_Fix me?_

I embraced the darkness that was beginning to cloud my vision.

_I needed to be fixed?_

There was no pain in the darkness.

"Rin!"

I can survive without him in here.

I stared at the cream colored ceiling. There were no thoughts racing through my mind, I was numbingly calm and my body appreciated the lack of emotion.

"Good, you're awake Your appointment is in two hours." Mother's makeup was perfect, her hair was perfect. Her entire being showed no sign that anything was off, like she hadn't just kicked her only son out in the middle of the night, like she hadn't watched her daughter wallow in despair.

I smiled sweetly "Thank-you for reminding me mother. Since I'm feeling better I was hoping to drive myself there, it would give me a chance to think back on the mistakes I've made."

She nodded "You've made plenty of mistakes, but over time I'm sure I'll be able to forgive you." She smiled "Be down for breakfast in an hour."

"Yes, mother"

Her pumps made the most annoying sound as she teetered to the door. As soon as I heard it's familiar click I grabbed my phone and dialed Kaito's number.

"Tell me where he is, or I swear I'll rip your head off!" I growled

He took a moment to laugh heartily "Whatever happened to please?"

I inhaled through gritted teeth. "Kaito!"

He chuckled softly before sighing "I don't know where he is."

I sighed "I don't believe you."

"I expected as much"

"Just hang up." A soft voice hissed

I closed my eyes and clutched the phone to my ear straining to hear more. My heart began to flutter as if my body was humming back to life again just by the sound of his voice. I bit out a curse as Kaito gave a soft apology and obeyed Len's wish. I dropped my phone and ran to the shower.

I stood in front of a blue door in my favorite orange sundress knocking like a mad man and was soon greeted by a frowning Kaito.

"Don't try to talk me into going home, I'm coming in." I squeezed into the house "Oh god" I choked out at the sight of him. My Len. He stopped his descent down the stairs and stared quizzically at me.

**Yea, short I know. I wanted the reunion to be in Len's POV, but to keep up with the alternating POV's and to get insight as to what happened in the house after Len left I had to write this. ~**_ Pandora_


	7. Chapter 7

My happiness was short lived as a sense of weariness overtook me. "It's hard to get over you when you do things like this."

The sparkle in Rin's eyes diminished as she took in my words. "I don't want you to get over me. I don't want **her **to win."

I imagined my mother's smug, satisfied face laughing at me. "It was my decision to leave."

She made her way to where I stood immobile. Her arms wrapped around me. I groaned. I was falling, quickly losing this war of love. Rin had me wrapped around her finger. My lips moved without my full consent.

"Whatever you want." I pulled her closer.

"Let's just run away. No more excuses. Run away with me." Her body shook with silent sobs.

"Anything. Just please never cry over me again." I murmured, hugging her tighter wishing with all my might to absorb her sadness.

"As long as you never hurt me again."

I felt myself nodding "I promise."

Kaito's thunderous clapping broke the moment. "That was so beautiful!"

I cringed. Rin burst into laughter. I led her upstairs to the room Kaito had deemed as mine for the remaining of my stay.

"Are you planning on letting go of me today?" I smiled

"No, not really." Her grip tightened as her eyes met mine.

I chuckled and pulled her down on the bed with me. I played with the straps of her dress basking in her warmth. Time could not reach us for we were in our own paradise, a place created by our love for each other. Rin began humming a vaguely familiar tune and I knew her sweet voice would soon fill the air.

"_**I'm so in love, I'm Cinderella.**_

_**I'll run to you, I don't care what it takes.**_

_**Could time magically stop before the evil catches up?**_

_**I have to escape, I'm Juliet.**_

_**But please don't call me by that name today.**_

_**Oh, you have to be right here. Or it's not fun–oh, it has to be fun!**_

_**Hey, do you think that you could stay with me?"**_

She came to a stop and peeked up me waiting for an answer.

"Don't sing such sad things, I want to hear only happy words from your lips." I kissed her silently cursing my cowardice._ I don't know Rin. I don't know if I can stay with you._ The very thought made me angry, I wanted to curse the world and all its inhabitants. _Hadn't I suffered enough? Didn't I deserve __this one ounce of happiness? _I was seeing red too lost in my own anger to realize what I was doing.

"Len"

_What painful temptation._

"Len" The sweet voice moaned again, drawing out the syllable of my name until it became a moan of approval.

_This is my hell. My forbidden fruit. I've tasted, been reprimanded, yet I still return like a fool._

A sharp tug on my hair brought me back to reality. My fingers were buried in her moist heat. My lips were pressed against her bare breast. Her fingers were wound tightly in my hair. Her legs were wrapped around my hips. _What the hell?_ She shuddered, coming down from what I hoped was a pleasurable orgasm. I smiled, hoping she hadn't noticed my lack of voluntary control.

"Are we going to ..." She blushed "I- I think Kaito left, so if you want to."

_Would I be blamed if the fruit was dropped right in hands?_

I grinned and bent to capture her lips. Her teasing fingers moved downwards to capture my quickly hardening cock. I groaned my approval as she stroked tentatively. She watched my body's response to her ministrations with curious eyes.

"Get on your back." She urged

I obeyed, letting her straddle me.

"Will you please get these pants off me!" I growled

She laughed softly and undid my pants. Her eyes widened as my fully erect cock bobbed with need. She ran a finger over the tip causing me to suck in a sharp breath. _She'll be the death of me!_ My hips jerked as she gripped me. She giggled biting down on her lip to stifle her laughter.

"You're enjoying my pain?" I groaned

"A little bit. How do I end this?"

I reached over to the nightstand yanking open the drawer. After a bit of searching my hand found the box. I smiled at the face she made as I handed her the box of condoms. She opened it and took one out blushing as she handed me the box, I returned it to its rightful place. Rin rolled the condom on and lowered herself onto my cock with maddening slowness, sighing with bliss as she took me in, inch by inch. The feeling was indescribable. The feel of her pulsing around me was mind blowing. I groaned as she moved with infinitesimal slowness. I pulled her against me, feeling her contract around my cock as she leaned forward. She smiled at me, a tender smile that I didn't deserve. She kissed me her tongue tickling the edge of my lips, she touched her tongue to mine teasing my senses. I groaned with pleasure, the feel of her tongue in my mouth and my cock buried in her was overwhelming. I clutched her to me, gripping her butt pressing her body even closer. She started to squirm, sending delicious sensations racing through my body.

"I want you." She whispered, between heated kisses against my chest.

She propped herself up, straddling me, her thighs cradling me cock. She smiled, swiveling her hips slightly. I groaned at the intensity of the sensation, my hips lifting her. She laughed softly.

_God, I just can't get enough!_

She murmured my name, her hips picking up speed. the wet juices of our pleasure cascading down my balls. I tugged at her hips, pressing deeper within her folds, and she tilted her body backward, forcing the tip of my cock against her G-spot. She started to move harder now, with more force. Her breasts jutted forward, nipples erect, and her eyes were closed. Her lips were parted in an expression of ecstasy, as she rode me mindlessly toward completion. I could feel the beginnings of her orgasm, the way she rippled around my shaft, and I moved faster.

The first wave hit, the clenching of her pussy was more than I could handle I gave in, answering her release with my own. I emptied myself into the condom, my body wracking with a powerful orgasm. I groaned, and she slammed her body against mine, our hips bucking to gether in a frenzy of passionate need. When it was over, she collapsed against my chest, breath ing hard, her body still shivering and contracting with the aftershocks of her pleasure. I planted a kiss on her forehead and lifted her limp body off mine. I stood and went to properly dispose of the condom.

"You ok?" I settled back into bed pulling her into my arms.

I received a soft moan in response. We fell back into that paradise where time couldn't reach us. _I could stay here forever._ A smile tugged at my lips as I let sleep overtake me.

**Finally! The story isn't over yet, it would just be weird if it was though. About halfway through the chapter I got distracted and watched some Vocaloid videos instead of typing my excuse to myself was "I'm just doing some research." needless to say 3 hours later I was typing like a madman trying to finish up ^_^ As for ****ILYFANFICTION3's question …. Go Google It! =) ~ **_Pandora_


End file.
